castle_doombadfandomcom-20200215-history
Heroes
Those annoying heroes will come time and time again to try and snatch your princess! Don't let them! To boot, they come in all kinds, too! Variants Knights Standard knights in shiny blue armor. The weapons they carry vary from wooden swords, pickaxes, or even plastic shovels. They are the weakest heroes, but also the most numerous. They appear in every stage. * Knights can also carry shields or wear extra helmets. These protect them from damage, but can be destroyed with sufficient force or the Slimy Tentacles trap. They can be found in Mind your Manor and up. Adventurers These heroes look highly reminiscent of Indiana Jones, but with a toolkit instead of a whip. This kit lets them quickly break your traps, even the ones attached to the walls. On the plus side, their wrenches are somehow worse weapons than wooden swords, so a minion can easily dismantle them instead. They can be found in Mind your Manor and up. Ninjas The shadows that lurk in shadows. These katana-swinging heroes can crawl across the ceiling, ignoring any traps dependent on the floor. They can also instantly scale ladders by ninja-jumping. Buzzsaws appear to do an incredible amount of damage to ninjas while they're on the ceiling, and they easily destroy minions and traps. He can be found in Mind your Manor and up. Archers Green-hooded archers highly reminiscent of Robin Hood, they can fire arrows from afar, picking off your traps and minions from a safe distance. They are also slightly more durable than the average Knight. They can be found in Diescraper and up. Commando These afro-haired, walking action movie stereotype are super buff and super durable, but super slow. To compensate, they have an assault rifle, which they flail and shoot everywhere to quickly damage traps and minions. He can be found in Mind your Manor and up. Appears to be a reference to Rambo. Sexy Knight Shirtless, helmet wearing, horse-riders that are very strong. Being able to take out a minion in one or two hits. He is very durable, strong and can jump up ladders like ninjas. On the bright side he is very slow and takes selfies of himself every few seconds, freezing him in place. He can be found in Mind your Manor and up. Superhero Flying, muscular, superheroes that can shoot very strong lasers out of his eyes from a range. They can also fly, giving them the ability to fly up empty ceilings towards the princess without having to climb ladders or go through doors. The one part about him that works for us is the fact that he's very slow. He can be found in Diescraper and up. Super Sexy Knight These big lugs are pretty much just like the original Sexy Knight. His main difference is that is poor fat pony is black. He is much stronger and more durable than the original. But he's still slow and takes selfies. He can be found in Dungeon Dilema and up. Very hard to kill. Life Guard Life Guards are shirtless handsome heroes who carry marine rescue cans. They are pretty much as strong as a Commando, and whack their rescue cans on things they destroy. They can be found in Summer Slaycation and up. Galaxy Soldier Galaxy Soldiers probably represent Master Chief from Halo, they carry a space gun which can only shoot things from close range. They also have a grenade that, when thrown, blow up into a giant patch of green goo. During the duration of the goo being there, you can't place any traps in that area. These patches disappear after a few seconds. They have around the same health as a Commando. They are found in Endless Knights from Night 2. Space Hero A hero holding a lightsaber that can deflect lasers, while his damage and durability is average. Can be found in Space Madness and up. Hero Bot Hero Bots probably represent R2D2 from Star Wars. They have around the same health as a Sexy Knight, and can take out a minion in 2 hits. They are rather slow but can jump up and down ladders and empty ceilings like the Superhero using a jet engine under it, and they are able to turn traps into a hologram for a short amount of time,the hologram traps cannot deal damage and fatty troll hologram cannot block heroes. They can be found in Space Madness and up.